


30 Days OTP Challenge

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gaming, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Silly, on a date, tags will change, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: 30 days of PoTF and every possible ship there isPlease don't read this shizzle. it's so dumb and lazily written i can't even.Just "finished" it so that's one unfinished fic less





	1. One: Holding Hands (Kapu/Marko)

The gig has almost ended. As usual, the band plays their final song and Marko gives the crowd some inspiring words before they leave the stage. All bandmembers join him on the frontstage and they receive a wild applause.

 

‘Before we leave, I still want to say something special to you guys’, Marko starts.

He gestures Kapu to come closer to him. The singer then swings his arm around the keyboardist, pulling him close so they’re head to head.

 ‘You all know my good friend, Markus here?’

The crowd cheers and start shouting Kapu’s name. It makes the two men grin.

‘Well, Markus and I have an announcement to make. The two of us know each other for quite some time now. During my years working with this genial man, we’ve become very close friends. Dare I say: we are best friends’, Marko continues.

‘And from today, I want everyone to know we’re past the point of just being best friends. Yes, that’s correct. I want the whole world to know Markus and I are lovers now!’

While Marko is bringing the news to the fans, he has taken Kapu’s hand in his own.

Kapu slightly squeezes his hand when Marko makes the announcement. Both singer and keyboardist are nervous of what the crowd might think right now.

 But they are welcomed with another big applause.

‘Well, that went better than expected’, Kapu has taken the mic from Marko.

The audience laughs and then Marko adds: ‘Looks like I raised my children well!’


	2. Two: Cuddling somewhere (Jari/Marko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's set in Playgroundverse.

The campfire is still burning when Marko walks outside. Surprisingly, he finds the drummer still sitting close to it.

 ‘Still putting marshmallows in the fire?’, Marko chuckles as he sits next to his partner.

‘Nah. But I like the quietness, accompanied with the crackling sound of the fire’, the drummer muses.

Marko sighs.

‘It’s getting colder out here. Don’t you want to go inside?’, Marko wonders but Jari shakes his head.

‘Nah, I like it here. But you’re true about the weather. It’s getting colder. Sun’s down, right?’

 ‘Yes. But I know something to keep us warm. Wait a second’, Marko stands up and goes into the house again.

A few minutes later he returns to the garden with soft blankets. He sits next to the drummer again and covers him with one blanket.

 ‘There ya go’, Marko smiles.

‘Thanks. But I feel like it isn’t enough’, Jari mutters. Marko gives a look at the younger bandmember.

Before he can ask anything, Jari pulls him closer by taking him into an lovely embrace.

Marko smiles and hugs the drummer back.

 ‘I like cuddling, you know? It keeps both partners warm and stuff’, Jari murmurs as his head rests against Marko’s shoulder.

 ‘You surely have a point’, the singer replies while he brushes through Jari’s lovely hair.


	3. Three: Gaming/Watching a movie (Olli/Kapu)

‘Push the cart! Push the cart!’, Olli yells. He is only one step away from actually standing on the table and screaming some more.

 ‘I’m trying! I’m trying, damn it!’, Markus shouts back.

His eyes are intensely focused on his own screen. It has been quite some time since he played Team Fortress 2.

 ‘The Scouts keep shooting me and as a Heavy I’m too slow’, Kapu explains.

Olli rolls his eyes at his teammate.

 ‘You know what, next time I’ll play as a Medic and as soon as I have my Übercharge ready, you’ll mow them down’, Olli chuckles.

 ‘Deal.’

The next round goes a lot better until some noisy kid joins the server the two musicians are playing on.

The two men give each other a quick look and agree on quitting.

 ‘Another server perhaps?’, Markus tries.

‘Nah, what about some horror game?’, Olli dares his friend and partner.

Kapu raises an eyebrow in interest.

 ‘What game did you have in mind?’

‘Five Nights’, Olli immediately replies. The choice makes Markus roll his eyes.

 ‘You serious?’

‘Yes. I know it isn’t really a _good_ game but it does have good _jumpscares_. You still up for it, though? Every time you die, we switch’, Olli wants to know.

 ‘Alright then! Let’s get this party started’, Markus exclaims.

 

Both men have lost a few times. When Olli gets jumpscared for the twentieth time though, he is more annoyed than scared.

 ‘You’re right, this is a bad game! Maybe stop for today, huh?’, he mutters defeated.

‘What about a movie instead?’, Kapu suggests.

 ‘Good idea. You can choose which one’, Olli grins in response.

And so the two men settle down on the couch to watch a movie.


	4. Four: On a date (Olli/Jari)

‘This is indeed a nice bistro!’, Olli praises the choice of the drummer.  
‘Thanks, Olli’, Jari nods.  
‘It’s nothing. So, what are we going to do next?’, Olli wants to know.  
Jari shrugs his shoulders. ‘I don’t know. We could walk some more in the city?’  
‘Hey now, you invited me on this little trip. You decide’, Olli chuckles.   
‘But you like it so far? This, eh… us doing this together?’, Jari sounds unsure. Olli now sits more back in his seat and stares at the youngest bandmember.  
‘Of course I do! I like it to hang out with you’, Olli expresses.  
‘Okay’, Jari mutters. ‘E- even if it’s just the two of us?’ A blush has sneaked its way onto the younger man’s cheeks. His fingers nervously drum on the table as a distraction.  
‘Waiit a second’, Olli snorts. He tries to make eye contact with Jari but the other man avoids his gaze.  
‘Is this… like a date or something?’, Olli guesses.  
The question now makes Jari look up and then immediately down.  
‘What? No! No, I just wanted to have, eh, some quality time with you, eh, alone?’, Jari stammers.  
Olli crosses his arms and grins: ‘You sure? If it’s a date, then it explains why the others couldn’t come along! You know, you could just say that and I would’ve agreed as well!’  
‘Really?’, Jari exclaims, almost too loudly.  
The blond guitarist laughs and shakes his head: ‘Yeah. But now I want to hear the exact answer coming from your mouth.’  
‘Well, yes. I kind of wanted this to be a date but since it’s just one-sided, I shouldn’t bother, I guess’, Jari once more turns his eyes off Olli. He feels awkward and embarrassed because he didn’t have the guts to tell the older musician.   
‘But it can still be a date’, Olli places a finger on his lips like he’s in a deep thought.  
‘Are you for real?’, Jari tries not to become too excited about all this.  
‘For real. I like you too and I’d like to deepen our bond’, Olli admits.  
Then it gets silent between the two musicians. A waitress comes and the guitarist decides to pay for both of them.

Once outside, Jari hesitatingly asks: ‘Now that we’re officially on a date, can we hold hands?’  
‘I don’t see why not’, Olli smiles.  
Jari returns the smile and takes Olli’s hand in his own. Now they walk shoulder to shoulder through the city. After some walking, the drummer dares to lean more closely to the other man.  
‘Thanks for going on a date with me’, he murmurs.  
‘You’re welcome. I like it. It’s been quite a time since I went on dates’, Olli chuckles, gently squeezing Jari’s hand.


	5. Five: Kissing (Olli/Jari)

It’s getting late and Jari and Olli decide to go home.

The two men walk to the parking and look for the guitarist’s car.

 ‘Put the flowers in the back of the car?’, Jari suggests.

‘Yeah, here’s the key’, Olli says as he steps into the car already. And so Jari carefully stores the new bought flowers in the trunk.

 Once he’s back in the car he hands over the keys to the guitarist.

‘Jari?’, Olli snaps Jari out of his daydreams.

 ‘Ah, I’m sorry’, the drummer mutters as he lets go of Olli’s hand.

While the guitarist lowers his hand, Jari quickly leans in and smooches the older man on the cheek.

 ‘Sorry, couldn’t resist’, the younger musician murmurs.

Olli gives him a frown and Jari wonders if he has done something incredibly stupid.

 ‘You call _that_ a kiss?’, Olli teases.

The drummer gets flustered.

 ‘Come on, I know you got it in you’, the blond man says with a smug smile on his lips.

Without saying anything, Jari leans in and gives the guitarist a kiss on his mouth.

When they part, the drummer is a bit breathless.

 ‘I knew you were a good kisser’, Olli winks before playfully petting Jari’s hair.

‘Want another kiss?’, Jari teases, finally having the confidence.

 ‘Couldn’t hurt.’


	6. Six: Wearing each other's clothes (Olli/Jaska)

‘I can’t believe we’re going through with this’, Jaska grunts when he’s trying to put on the jeans of his friend.

‘It’s just for short period of time. Besides, you’d rather eat those Habanero peppers?’, Olli counters.

‘Well, no’, Jaska huffs as he tries to close his zipper.

Meanwhile Olli is trying on Jaska’s hoodie.

 ‘Now, how do I look?’, the blond guitarist wants to know.

Jaska laughs out loud when the smaller man turns around. ‘You’re almost drowning in those clothes.’

He then tugs at the hood so Olli’s face is visible again. Now it’s Olli who has to snicker at the sight of his taller friend.

 ‘Those layers don’t make it comfortable, huh?’, the younger man comments.

‘If the sweater wasn’t tight enough, you _had_ to wear layers today?’, Jaska groans. ‘Also, damn these pants are tight.’

 ‘Anyway, it’s time for the runway’, Olli giggles as he puts the cap over his head again.

 

They open the door to the other bedroom where the other guys are eagerly waiting for them to show off their clothes swap.

 ‘Damn, Jaska! Showing off them muscles’, Jani almost immediately comments on his friend.

‘Shut it, Jani. You and Kapu are next’, Jaska huffs.

Marko and Jari are clapping their hands while Kapu seems to have trouble with his belly from all the laughing.

 ‘At least you didn’t have to put on my clothes’, the drummer chuckles.

Now Marko stands up from the bed and walks over to the younger guitarist.

 ‘Olli? Olli? Where are you?’, he jokes.

‘I’m afraid Jaska’s hoodie has swallowed him whole’, Markus adds as soon as he can speak again.

 When the singer takes off the cap, Olli’s red face appears again.

‘Thanks, it got a bit hot there’, he mutters.

 ‘Can we change now? I feel a bit uncomfortable’, Jaska growls, trying to readjust the shirt.

‘Okay. You can do it here, though’, the bassist gives him a cheeky wink.

 ‘After we’ve swapped clothes again, it’s your time to suffer!’, Jaska replies with a grin on his face.


	7. Seven: Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lazy with these days xD

‘So you’re just going as Hamartia?’, Jari wants to know. He still can’t believe they’re actually going to Comic Con.

The singer gives him a confirming nod. ‘What about you?’

The drummer shrugs his shoulders. ‘No idea.’

 ‘C’mon, Jari. There’s one obvious option’, Marko chuckles. Jari groans and rolls his eyes.

‘No’, I’m not going as Johnny Depp. No way, the joke’s old, Marko’, the younger man snorts.

 ‘You could go as one of the many characters he has played?’, the singer suggests.

‘What I would put on the clothes of our Carnival of Rust video? Or maybe the Choice Millionaire one, even though that headset wasn’t the most comfortable one.’

 ‘Those who want to be pretty, need to suffer for it’, Marko jokes.

‘Then I don’t want to be pretty’, Jari says in reply.

‘You don’t need to suffer for it because you’re pretty already’, the singer gives a playful wink.

 ‘Alright. It’s gonna be one of those costumes. Now let’s see where we put the clothes. Hopefully no one has thrown them away’, Jari mutters.

 ‘Can I do your makeup when we get there?’, Marko wants to know, his eyes already twinkling with mischief.

 ‘You better not make a clown of me then, Saaresto!’, Jari warns the singer.

 


	8. Eight: Shopping (Jaska/Jari)

‘Oh god, I can’t believe I’m doing this _with_ you’, Jaska exclaims as he and the drummer are standing in front of the shop.

‘Why’s that? Nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides the people here know you already’, Jari chuckles while raising an eyebrow.

 ‘C’mon, tough guy. Time to buy some toys!’, the drummer laughs as he takes his partner’s hand in his own and literally drags him into the shop.

 ‘Hey, Jaska! Is that one of your partners?’, the vendor almost immediately greets the guitarist.

‘Eh, yes. This is Jari. Jari meet Hank, Hank meet Jari’, Jaska awkwardly introduces the two men to each other.

 ‘So, does Jaska have client card or what?’, Jari wants to know.

‘Yes, he’s a loyal customer’, Hank chuckles. Jaska rolls his eyes: ‘Now, Hank don’t you think that’s a bit of an exaggerated thing for you to say?’

 ‘Anyway, nice meeting you. We’ll be looking around now’, Jari decides to end the conversation.

 

Then the two musicians roam the place for a bit.

‘So what exactly are we looking for?’, Jaska wants to know.

‘Don’t look at me. I’ve never visited a shop like this before! Any, eh, suggestions?’, Jari replies.

‘We can just go through every section? Maybe start with the movies?’, Jaska mutters.

‘Fine by me’, Jari says. He hooks his arm into Jaska’s and together they walk to the end of the shop where all the videos are.

 ‘Damn, who would’ve thought the porn industry would make so much parodies of existing blockbusters?’, Jari laughs out loud.

 ‘Dunno, but these sure are nutbusters’, Jaska snorts.

‘Wait, you actually watched some of them?’, Jari makes big eyes and the guitarist huffs: ‘Some. Not all, man. It was for the fun. I wasn’t getting off thanks to that. Only had a good laugh.’

 ‘Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Are these things lendable?’

‘You want to take one home?’

 ‘Why not? You said you laughed a lot’, Jari mumbles.

After some arguing which movie, they finally have decided.

 

‘Anything else?’, Jaska starts to think this was a bad idea.

‘The toys. Now tell me, do you have a favorite collection, brand?’, Jari mutters as they walk through the aisle with the phallus objects.

 ‘Gosh, Jari. But to answer your question like an adult: no, I don’t have a favorite brand or collection.’

‘Vibrating or not?’

‘Vibrating of course. If I want something else, I go for the real thing’, Jaska now eyes his partner with a smug look.

 Jari chuckles: ‘Is that why one of those things was almost the same size?’

As response gives Jaska his partner a push.

 ‘Shut up and pick one already!’

‘Should I start small? Like something simple or go for the big thing?’, the drummer lets his finger go over the different boxes.

 ‘Whatever suits you, darling. But I feel you’re an actual professional at this’, Jaska grins.

 

It takes Jari quite some time to choose and Jaska seems to get impatient.

 ‘You know what? What you asked me earlier? I’d recommend that purple one. The one with the little bumps on it for extra stimulation’, the taller man points out.

 ‘Thanks for the suggestions. I’ll take it’, Jari smiles back.

‘I have one which is almost similar you know? Except without that little extra. I was thinking, maybe you’d share?’

 ‘Share it? My ass’, Jari huffs. Jaska seems flabbergasted.

Then Jari’s frown turns into a grin and then he pats his partner on the cheek. ‘Don’t worry. I can share. But first it needs to be tested.’

 ‘Good, now let’s get moving. Can’t wait to get home!’, the guitarist laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fav chapter xD


	9. Nine: hanging out with family (Olli/Marko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed the topic a little from friends to family

‘Mom, Dad’, Marko starts after they’ve finished dinner. ‘I want to announce something.’

Marko’s father then looks in shock and stammers: ‘Don’t tell me you’re pregnant!’

The singer gives his father a look and the man starts to laugh.

 ‘I’m sorry, go on.’

‘You know Olli, right?’, Marko continues. His parents nod.

‘That sweet kid that’s in the same band with you, right? The lead guitarist?’, his mother wants to be sure.

‘Yes him. Well, I guess I just get to the point then’, Marko mutters, his eyes concentrate on the plate in front of him.

 ‘Olli and I are very close friends. Like very close and’, the singer starts to get lost in his words.

‘And now you’ve become lovers?’, his mother guesses.

The immediate response makes Marko look up and his mother giggles.

 ‘How did you know?’, he stammers surprised.

‘I thought it was pretty obvious’, she smirks. ‘Besides, _I_ ’m the one who raised you so I know you better than you think’, she adds with a wink.

Marko now stares at his dad who has crossed his arms and simply nods.

‘I didn’t expect it as much as your mother but I knew things like this could happen. But don’t worry, I fully support your choice when it comes to picking your partner.’

 The singer lets out a relieved sigh.

‘Unless come home with some criminal’, his father says.

 ‘Olli is not a criminal, dad!’, Marko counters.

‘I said _unless_. I’m not stating that that lovely boy is a criminal. He is far from that. I just hope you’re happy’, his father replies.

 ‘I am, dad. I am’, a blush appears on the singer’s cheeks.

‘Then that’s good, honey. What do Olli’s parents think of your relationship?’, Marko’s mother wants to know.

 ‘He hasn’t told them yet. But he will soon. He told me his parents are very accepting but he’s still nervous about it.’

 ‘Good. But if things don’t turn out well, tell him he’s always welcome to come over’, Marko’s mother reassures her son.

 ‘Thank you mom and dad. You’re the best parents’, Marko smiles before standing up to go hug his parents.

 ‘You know what? You should invite that fellow over for dinner!’, his mother then suggests.

 

\--

 

‘Hello, mister and misses Saaresto’, Olli greets Marko’s parents with a little bow.

‘Welcome, Olli. You know you don’t have to address us like that’, Marko’s father grins as he invites the guitarist inside the house.

During dinner, some questions get asked.

 

‘First I want to congratulate you two on the relationship’, the singer’s mother starts the conversation.

‘Now it’s time for the typical questions’, his father says. It makes Marko roll his eyes.

 ‘Dad? Is this really necessary? You already know Olli and-’, then the singer’s sentence gets cut off by his father.

‘Say, Olli, does my son treat you well? Because if not, then I want you to know that’s _not_ how I raised my boy! I’ve always taught him to behave and be polite to his partners and friends.’

 ‘It’s totally fine, mister Saaresto. Marko is a wonderful and kind partner’, Olli smiles at the older man.

‘Good, good’, Marko’s father now mutters.

 ‘And does he show his affection enough?’, Marko’s mother now wants to know.

‘I can still hear you, you know?’, Marko snorts.

 ‘Yes he does. Every single day. When we’re practicing in the studio. When we’re onstage, backstage. Always. And I do the same’, Olli laughs.

 

The questions are almost finished when Marko’s dad decides to bring something else up.

‘This might be inappropriate but I hope you two practice safe sex?’

‘Dad, c’mon! We’ve talked about this’ his son gives him an angered look.

‘Olli, let’s go to my room. This conversation is over!’, Marko then takes his partner’s hand and takes him upstairs.

Once there, he groans and apologizes for his parents.

 ‘It’s okay, Marko’, Olli smiles before giving his lover a smooch on the cheek. ‘You can expect the same once I invite you over for dinner at my home. It’s typical parental concerned. They don’t mean any harm with it!’, Olli chuckles.

 ‘I know. Still, it’s a bit awkward.’

‘Maybe. But I’m happy your parents accept our relationship. I know many who wouldn’t accept it’, Olli sighs.

 ‘You’re right’, Marko mutters and then gives his partner a firm hug.


	10. Ten: With animal ears (Jaska/Jani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More silly stuff happens

The bassist of the band is having early breakfast when his boyfriend appears around the corner.

Before Jaska can say something, Jani has burst into uncontrollable laughter.

 ‘What’s so funny, Snellman? Is it because I look so sleepy and-’, Jaska scratches his messy hair and stops midsentence when he feels something unusual. Something fluffy and it kind of _moves_ too.

‘Whoa, what the fuck is happening?!’, Jaska sprints out of the kitchen to have a look in the mirror of the living room.

 ‘What is this?!’, Jani hears the guitarist panic, which makes the bassist only laugh louder. He decides to join his partner in the living room and manages to say: ‘Seems like you suddenly have cat ears.’

 ‘Tiger ears’, Jaska corrects him with a grunt.

‘You also have a tail’, Jani giggles. It makes the guitarist spin around to look at his new animal features.

Defeated he falls onto the couch and groans. He carefully licks his teeth and finds out they have changed a bit.

 ‘Oh god, I’m becoming an animal!’, Jaska stammers worried.

‘Don’t worry, dear. You’re already an animal in bed’, the bassist comments with a smug smile.

When Jaska finally is more conscious about everything, he starts to grin as he watches his partner sit in the opposite couch.

 ‘What?’, Jani snorts when Jaska only sheepishly stares at him.

‘D- don’t tell me’, the bassist gasps and Jaska nods.

 ‘You didn’t notice anything when you woke up?’, the guitarist wants to know.

Jani shakes his head. ‘Nope. Oh no, what do I look like?’

 ‘Why don’t you find out yourself?’, Jaska chuckles. The bassist hardly dares to touch his own new animal ears.

 ‘I can’t be a rabbit’, he exclaims. He jumps from his couch and runs to the mirror.

‘I _am_ a bunny’, he groans out loud and Jaska joins him.

 ‘Don’t worry. You look cute with those ears and fluffy tail’, the guitarist says.

‘Ugh, I can’t believe this. Why are you a tiger and I got this small ball of floof?’, the bassist snorts.

‘Well, someone got to be the predator and someone got to be the prey’, Jaska replies with an innocent look.

 ‘As long as you’re not going to eat me, we can live like this’, Jani huffs.

‘I won’t. But how are we going outside now? Cover our ears with a cap? And what about our tails?’, Jaska replies and wonders.

 ‘Can do. It’s weekend though. We don’t need to go outside’, Jani mutters.

‘But we were going to practice in the studio!’, Jaska exclaims.

 ‘I’ll tell Marko we’re both, eh, sick’, Jani suggests.

‘You think they’ll believe that?’, Jaska raises an eyebrow and moves one of his tiger ears.

 ‘If not, then we have to explain it, I guess. We can always try?’


	11. Eleven: Wearing kigurumi's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shortest laziest thing ever written lmao

‘Jari! You’re finally here! _And_ you put on your kigurumi!’, Kapu greets his friend partner.

‘I look stupid’, Jari grunts. Kapu observes the drummer from head to toe.

‘No, you’re a wonderful salami’, the keyboardist counters but he has to hold back a chuckle.

Jari rolls his eyes.

 ‘And what are you? A dinosaur?’, the younger man snorts.

‘Yes. Let’s go inside. I have snacks and beer to get started!’, Kapu sounds way too excited for Jari’s taste.

 ‘Is it just me or is it cold here?’, Jari notices a drop in temperature when enters Kapu’s house.

‘There’s a legit reason for us to wear these onesies’, Markus explains.

 ‘You don’t really have a problem with your central heating, do you?’, Jari looks suspicious.

‘Not really no but admit it, the thing fits comfortable?’, Kapu says.

 The drummer lets out a sigh and then nods reluctantly.

‘Yeah, they sit very comfy. But tomorrow you put on the central heating and I change back into my normal clothes. Now, let’s watch a movie together!’


	12. Twelve: Making out (Jani/Marko)

The show has ended and during the gig itself the lead singer and his bassist have been flirting the whole time. Now that the band’s backstage, the two musicians have taken some things more private so they won’t be interrupted by the other bandmembers.

 

‘You really wanted your butt spanked by me, don’t you?’, Marko chuckles as he takes Jani to one of the more abandoned parts of the theatre.

 ‘You started it’, Jani avoids the question.

‘C’mon, you can admit it. We’re lovers after all’, Marko murmurs. He doesn’t give the bassist time to reply as he pushes the man against the cold wall. He pins Jani’s wrists above his head and then presses a firm kiss on those lovely lips.

 ‘Marko’, Jani hisses.

‘I saw the looks you gave me’, the singer chuckles as he starts to toy with the other man’s tie.

‘Same can be said about you, Marko, you cheeky bastard’, Jani sniggers before connecting their mouths again. He pulls the singer closer to him.

 After the passionate first kiss, they share a second French kiss. It almost leaves them breathless.

Marko keeps the bassist close by carefully tugging at the tie. Meanwhile Jani claws a bit at the singer’s vest.

 ‘You’re such a good kisser!’, the singer praises.

It makes Jani grin as they finally break their kiss. He then rearranges his wrinkled clothes and grunts: ‘We better rejoin or they’ll come look for us.’

‘You’re right’, Marko mutters disappointed.

‘Aw, c’mon. We still get some time alone when we’re in the hotel’, Jani reassures his partner. Marko gives the bassist a look before he follows him to the rest of the group.


	13. Thirteen: eating ice-cream (Kapu/Jari)

‘You like ice-cream, right?’, Kapu asks his friend.

‘Of course I do’, Jari exclaims.

‘Good because I made some ice-cream myself and I wanted you to test it’, Kapu says excited.

 ‘Hehe, so you want me as your test subject?’, Jari sniggers.

‘You do trust me, I hope? It’s like I put poison in it’, Kapu snorts.

The drummer laughs and shakes his head. ‘I trust you with my life otherwise I wouldn’t let you support me when I cross the road. Now bring on the ice-cream!’

 ‘Okay, I’d say let’s go to the kitchen table first!’

Jari takes his white cane and walks to the kitchen where he sits down on one of the stools. In the meantime places Kapu a few small boxes on the table.

 ‘Don’t open any of them yet’, the keyboardist warns as he sees Jari’s hands hover over some of the boxes.

 ‘I won’t. At least you don’t have to blindfold me’, the man chuckles.

‘Right. Good, I’m going to give you a whole spoon full every time and you have to guess the flavor’, Markus instructs.

 ‘Easy’, Jari smirks.

‘Good, here goes the first flavor’, Markus mutters as he gets rid of the lid. He scoops up his spoon and hands it over to the drummer.

 ‘Hmm… tastes like…’, Jari mutters. He licks his lips clean and says: ‘Typical vanilla.’

‘Correct. Here’s another one’, Kapu gives him a new spoon of ice-cream.

 ‘Easy. Chocolate _and_ banana. It tastes really good’, Jari says as he relishes the taste.

‘Ready for the next flavor?’, the other musician wants to know.

 ‘Sure. Was chocolate and banana one flavor or does it count for two?’

‘Counted for one. There are in total five different ones’, Markus replies while scooping up a new spoon full of ice.

 ‘Here you go.’

‘Hm, tastes very fresh. I like it. Could it be melon flavored?’, the drummer guesses.

 ‘That’s right. I’m glad it actually tastes like melon’, Kapu chuckles as he also gets a taste of his self-made ice-cream.

The last two flavors are also guessed correctly: strawberry and mango.

 ‘Very well done, Jari!’, Markus praises his partner.

‘You should become ice-cream vendor’, the drummer jokes.

 ‘Maybe one day I will’, Kapu grins before he gives his partner a surprise kiss on the lips.

‘That’s for guessing all the flavors’, he muses and in response Jari pats him gently on his cheek.

 ‘Thanks for the kiss but I could still taste some mango on you cheek’, the younger man remarks with a smirk on his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could've ended so differently if you know what i mean


	14. Fourteen: Gender swapped (Olli/Kapu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao

‘Hey, Olli. It’s me, Kapu. I wanted to talk to you about this… my voice and much more.’

‘Oh no, don’t tell me it happened to you too!’

 ‘Olli you sound much more feminine!’, Markus sounds surprised.

‘Yes. I don’t know how it happened but I suddenly woke up with my gender swapped!’, Olli replies worried.

 ‘Could you come over to my house?’, Kapu asks.

‘Eh okay. I just hope no one sees me like this or they’ll think some weird woman stole Olli’s car and clothes!’

 

A half hour later Olli arrives at Markus’ place.

The keyboardist opens the door and lets his friend and partner in.

 ‘You got your hair back!’, Olli chuckles when he sees Markus with long, curly black hair.

‘Whoa, Olli, you still got your lovely blonde locks!’, Kapu says in response.

 ‘So, Markus or should I say Marcia?’, the blond musician grins.

‘Fine by me, Olivia’, the keyboardist replies.

 ‘So, Marcia, what do you think of eh, my boobs?’

‘Not bad. But I’ve never really been into them, you know?’, Marcia says.

 ‘But how about now? Now that I’m your _wife_ ’, Olivia counters.

Marcia shrugs her shoulders. ‘Maybe my idea of them will change after we’ve spent more time together as women.’

 ‘Anyway, I like yours’, Olivia laughs.

 

‘I like how we still have the same height as before’, Marcia remarks. Olivia rolls her eyes.

‘Why do I always have to be the small one?’, she groans.

 ‘I don’t mind. This way I can better pat you on the head. And when we’re hugging, I like it when we fit together so well’, Marcia counters and Olivia has to agree with that statement.

 ‘So, has any of the other bandmembers seen you like this?’, Olivia mutters.

‘Nope. I think it’s better if they don’t. but at least they’ll have a good laugh when they see us.’

 ‘But do you think I still look good as a woman?’, Olivia asks her partner.

‘You’re still beautiful, Olli. Olivia, whatever’, Marcia winks.

 ‘Same goes for you’, Olivia says with a smile on her face.

 

‘Maybe being a woman has its advantages’, Olivia states.

 ‘Perhaps but I actually don’t want to be on my period’, Marcia snorts.

‘Oh god, I totally forgot about that. Whoever or whatever did this to us then better changes us back to our old bodies!’, Olivia exclaims.


	15. Fifteen: In a different clothing style (Kapu/Jaska)

‘Looking handsome today’, Markus nods as he looks at his partner.

‘I could say the same about you’, Jaska grins as he raises an eyebrow when looking at Markus.

‘Hm, I think I look rather look silly with all this white makeup on’, Kapu snorts with a laugh.

‘Nah, you look great’, Jaska reassures him by patting him on the shoulder. ‘If it wasn’t for the shoot I’d kiss you on your cheeks right now’, the tall guitarist smiles.

 ‘Maybe afterwards then’, Markus snickers. They hug and then it’s time for them to appear on the real set.

 

The costumes for their newest music video make the whole band look like they belong into an old carnival, which is exactly the point of the whole thing.

 

Jaska is wearing a bowler hat, an aged tank top which used to be white and pants with suspenders.

He’s smoking an old fashioned pipe while waiting for his part of the video.

Meanwhile he watches his partner sit next to a cello together with their lead guitarist.

Both men have their whole face covered in white paint, giving them pantomime look.

 

Markus wears also a bowler hat. He has a beige gilet under which he wears a white shirt. Over all of it, the keyboardist wears an evening tail suit that looks worn out and dusty. Despite of the outworn look of the costume, Jaska thinks his lover still looks fancy and handsome in it.

 

Finally the long day of shooting is done and everyone can get out of their costumes.

Jaska meets with Markus backstage and helps him remove the makeup.

 ‘Am I not too rough with the wiping?’, Jaska mutters as he tries to rub the face paint off of Markus’ face.

 ‘Nah, you’re doing fine’, Kapu reassures him with a smile.

After the whole paint is removed, Jaska presses a careful smooch on his lover’s nose.


	16. Sixteen: During their morning ritual(s) (Jaska/Jani)

‘It’s time to wake up!’, the energetic bassist jumps onto the bed with force to wake his partner up.

‘Let me sleep some more, mom’, Jaska grunts still sleepy.

It makes Jani snort and throw his own pillow at the guitarist’s face.

 ‘Sleep is for the weak! Besides, I’m not your mom!’, Jani giggles when Jaska finally crawls up.

‘You idiot’, comes Jaska’s reply before he too throws his pillow into Jani’s direction. The bassist dodges it however and jumps off the bed. When the guitarist gets out of bed, the other musician challenges him for a race to the bathroom.

 ‘Let’s see who’s first. On three we go!’

Jaska wipes the sleep from his eyes, yawns and readies himself.

 ‘One. Two. Three!’

Both men storm out of the bedroom. They end up getting stuck in the door opening but Jani is quicker in squeezing himself out of the situation. He stumbles over a lost sock in the hallway, giving the guitarist an advantage of reaching the bathroom sooner.

 When Jani recovers he finally enters the lavatory too.

They’re both fiercely brushing their teeth, looking at each other in the bathroom mirror. Jaska spits out the remaining toothpaste, cleans his mouth and laughs: ‘First even though I woke up later!’

 ‘You had luck because I fell’, Jani complains.

He gets greeted with the guitarist’s hand rubbing his towel onto the bassist’s head.

 ‘Aw, are you hurt? Should I give a kiss on the wound?’, Jaska asks in a mocking tone.

‘I’m not hurt. C’mon, let’s eat some breakfast’, the other man huffs after having his face washed.


	17. Seventeen: spooning (Olli/Jani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh i love this ship so much omg

It’s already past midnight when Jani is still awake. The other teens in the orphanage have already slept a few hours as where he is still pondering in his head.

He bents carefully enough over the railing of the bunkbed to look at his friend and secret lover who’s sleeping in the bed underneath him.

From what he can see in the dark, Jani sees Olli sleeping steadily. He doesn’t really want to wake him but he decides to join his friend in his bed.

 He tries to descend from the ladder without alerting anyone.

Sneakily he slips underneath Olli’s blankets. The other boy does wake up however.

 ‘W- who is it?’, he voice is sleepy.

‘Don’t worry, Olli. It’s me, Jani’, the other orphan whispers.

 ‘Why’re you still awake?’, Olli mutters as he turns around so he faces his friend.

‘Been thinking all night long. And it’s very cold. Think the darn central heating broke or something’, Jani explains. ‘So I thought we might share some body heat?’

 Olli chuckles but nods. ‘Sure, why not? But what if the others find out?’

‘We’ll simply tell them it kept us warmer this way. I mean, these blankets don’t keep the cold outside’, Jani snorts.

 His friend hums: ‘Turn around.’

‘Wha?’, Jani exclaims confused but Olli silences him with his index finger pressed against his lips.

 ‘So we can spoon’, Olli whispers.

‘Oh, okay’, Jani now understands and turns around. Olli now swings one arm over Jani’s shoulder so they’re now lying in a warm embrace. The blond boy’s other arm sneaks underneath his friend’s other shoulder until Olli’s hands reach each other.

 ‘Is this okay for you?’, he murmurs.

‘Of course. Wouldn’t want it any other way’, Jani smiles. He then feels a soft kiss on the back of his head.

 ‘Sleep well, Jani.’

‘Good night, Olli. Sorry for waking you up.’

‘That’s alright if it means I have a reason to sleep in the same bed as you.’


	18. Eighteen: Doing something together Kapu/Jaska

Jaska is sitting in the ski lift as he looks down on the scenery. It’s a popular season to go skiing and snowboarding: the whole place is covered with people.

He decides to do one round and then have a break to have lunch.

When he reaches the top, he pushes himself with one foot out of the lift while the other foot still remains on his snowboard. He carefully slides to the piste and overlooks the whole thing.

He tries to find a nice way to get to the bottom of the piste without having much trouble avoiding the fellow skiers and snowboarders.

 Jaska bends over to attach his second foot to the board and slides down. With swift moves he maneuvers himself over the piste.

 Everything goes fine until he hears someone yell. By the time the snowboarder catches a glimpse of a man with only one ski on his foot approach him in high speed, it’s already too late.

They collide and fall into the snow.

 Jaska grunts as he detaches the snowboard from his feet. Next to him lays the skier.

The stranger doesn’t move and worried, Jaska crouches to him.

 ‘Uh… hey, man, you okay?’, he asks.

Finally the skier moves and shakes his head. He takes off ski goggles and pushes down his scarf that covered his mouth.

 ‘Phew, I’m fine. My back aches now a little and so do my legs. What about you? I’m so sorry!’

‘I’m okay. You sure  you didn’t break anything?’, Jaska studies the other man.

 ‘Nah. My other ski is all the way up there, though’, the man mutters as he points in the distance.

‘Let me take it for you’, Jaska decides as he carries his board in one arm while struggling upwards.

Another skier suddenly appears with the other man’s ski in his hand.

 ‘Yes! He’s there’, Jaska points out.

He carefully walks back and helps the fallen skier get back into his skis again.

 ‘I’m really sorry! It just happened so fast: one ski detached and I couldn’t stop’, the skier keeps apologizing.

 ‘It’s okay. No one god very badly hurt in the process. No broken bones or whatsoever’, Jaska reassures the stranger.

‘Say, stranger. I’m going to have lunch now in the restaurant. Would you be up for it to join me?’

‘That’s really nice of you. I myself was planning to do so as well! Please, let me pay for your lunch. It’s all I can do after causing the accident’, the skier insists.

Together they ski and snowboard to the hut to have a break and eat something to regain their strength.

 

 ‘I’m Markus, by the way.’

‘Nice to meet you. You can call me Jaska.’

 


	19. Nineteen: in formal wear (Jani/Jari)

Jari has come over at Jani’s house to prepare for their graduation.

The other guy invites him to have a quick drink first.

 ‘We did it, Jani. We made it through high school together’, Jari raises his glass.

‘Indeed. Now we only have to go that graduation and the gala but that might be the less difficult thing we’ve done for school, right?’, Jani chuckles and his friend and lover agrees.

 

Once their glasses are empty they go to Jani’s bedroom where the suits are.

Both of them wear black attire.

Jari wears a jacket with a peak lapel while Jani sports a shawl lapel. Both jackets have vents for more mobility.

Underneath their jackets, the two students wear a white shirt.

 

While Jani is adjusting his watch he sees his partner struggle a little with his tie so he offers to help.

 ‘Some trouble, huh?’, the taller student grins.

It makes Jari blush and mutter: ‘No. Just a bit nervous. That’s all.’

 ‘Let me fix it for you’, Jani suggests and Jari lets him do his tie.

While he is doing so, the taller guy asks: ‘So why are you nervous? The graduation itself? Do you need to give a speech?’

 ‘No speech for me. But yeah I’m nervous about the graduation still. Like, do you think I look good?’, Jari outs his worries.

 His boyfriend steps back to have a better look at him.

‘You serious now? You look amazing in this suit. Makes me wonder if you shouldn’t wear this more often because damn do you look fine’, Jani praises. He then closes their distance again and kisses his lover.

 ‘Thanks, Jani. You look handsome in those attires as well!’, Jari smiles.

‘Let’s go. It’s time.’


	20. Twenty: Dancing (Jani/Jari)

‘C’mon, Jani! Join me on the dancefloor! Soon there will be a partner dance!’, Jari insist but Jani is stubborn.

 ‘My legs hurt’, the other student complains but his boyfriend knows he’s lying.

‘What is it, really? Is it because… you can’t dance?’, Jari guesses. Jani throws him a look but his face looks flustered in embarrassment.

 ‘Nothing to be ashamed of’, Jari chuckles as he throws his arm around the other guy’s shoulder.

‘I can teach you. So you have to only focus on me and my moves.’

Jani still looks hesitating. Then Jari gives him that puppy eyed face and he can’t resist that. He rolls his eyes and reluctantly joins his partner on the dancefloor.

 ‘You put that hand in mine and the other can be placed on my back. Good, like that!’, Jari guides and Jani follows.

 ‘Doing great so far! Now we’ll do the box stepping technique. Which goes like this. You actually do the opposite of me’, the smaller student explains and the other tries to imitate and follow.

 Jari starts to count every step and Jani totally focuses on his partner. He looks so lovely and handsome in that tuxedo. He feels his warm hand in his own as they move around the dancefloor.

 Jani is sure he gets lost in the moment after all.

‘We’re dancing, Jani!’, Jari exclaims excited. It kind of snaps his partner out of the rhythm which makes him misstep.

 ‘Oh god, Jari! I’m sorry! I didn’t meant to-’, the taller student stammers when he accidentally stepped on his lover’s left foot.

Jari only laughs and brushes the apology off. ‘It’s alright. Back when I was in dance class, it happened often!’

 ‘Wait, you had dance classes?!’, Jani sounds surprised.

‘First  year, yes. Back when we didn’t know each other. Don’t worry!’, Jari laughs.


	21. Twenty-one: cooking/baking (Jaska/Jari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i lazily skipped the actual part :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally caught up and now i gotta write more ><
> 
> gosh, i'm lazy when it comes to these ficlets. i should never done this #sed xD

‘So what are we going to make tonight?’, Jari and Jaska are wandering through the supermarket.

‘I don’t mind. It could be anything, really’, the taller man replies.

 ‘What about pasta and afterwards a cake?’, the drummer suggests.

‘Fine by me. As long as we cook and bake together’, Jaska grins and Jari gives him a friendly push.

‘Why wouldn’t I do otherwise?’, he chuckles.

The two men reach the aisle for the pasta and Jari’s eyes go over the various pasta variants the shop has to offer.

 ‘Hm, what about that butterfly pasta up there?’, he mutters as he points it out.

‘Great choice. Believe it or not, I had the same in mind’, Jaska laughs and before Jari knows it, he gets lifted up by his partner.

 ‘Wha- Jaska!’, he exclaims.

‘Just picking you up so you can reach it’, Jari’s lover jokes.

 ‘I’m not that small. Besides, there was a box over there to stand on!’, Jari snorts.

‘Don’t you like it?’, Jaska pouts and Jari rolls with his eyes.

 ‘Anyway, thank you’, the drummer carefully leans over and picks up a pack of pasta.

 

While the two men are in the kitchen, preparing for dinner, Jaska can’t help but put Jari on his shoulders again so the smaller man can reach for the highest cupboard to take out the dinner plates and the bowl for the cake mix.

 ‘You just can’t help it huh?’, Jari giggles and Jaska pats his knees in response.

‘You know, I could do this forever? I think this is the appropriate way to carry my boyfriend everywhere!’, the taller man jokes.

 ‘You know you have to put me down when we’re going through a door, right?’

‘We’ll see’, Jaska grins smugly as he walks through the kitchen towards the door.

 ‘Oh god, put me down! Put me down!’, Jari stammers but Jaska doesn’t listen.

So the drummer tries to duck. He closes his eyes and readies himself to bump his head into the top of the door after all.

When he opens his eyes they’re through.

 ‘I made it?’, he exclaims in surprise.

‘Sure. I can duck a little too, you know?’, Jaska chuckles. He eventually puts his partner down and gives him a kiss on the nose.

 ‘But enough joking around. Let’s finish that cake!’


	22. Twenty-two: In battle (Kapu/Jani)

‘Is the coast clear yet?’, Jani huffs as he takes cover behind one of the containers. A few feet next to him sits Kapu. He holds his paintball marker in both hands as he catches his breath.

 ‘I think there are three from the other team approaching us’, Markus replies as he takes a peek over one his own container. He quickly needs to duck when a full load of paintballs gets fired his way.

 ‘That was a close one’, he grunts.

‘We really need to capture that flag. The others of our team are already eliminated’, Jani snorts. He replenishes his ammo and counts the remaining ammunition.

 ‘Shit. Not much left. I’m afraid I’ll either have to run for the ammo tent or hope for the best!’

Kapu notices and throws him some ammo of himself.

 ‘This will suffice. I’m thinking about just running for it’, he states.

‘Don’t you think that’s a stupid decision?’, Jani hesitates.

 ‘Well, we’re both low on ammo. The rest of our team is out already. If I’m correct there are two other enemies further away. Look, if we run like this, we have a slight chance’, Markus now draws into the sand the path he has in mind. Eventually Jani agrees.

 ‘Good, looks like we don’t have much time anymore. Let’s go. I’ll cover you!’, he says as he carefully crawls up and sneaks to the end of his container. Kapu does the same and gives his partner a thumbs up.

 ‘Now!’

Together they run for their lives, shooting at their enemies or trying to avoid the rain of paintballs.

Jani gets hit on his legs twice and crashes against the grass. Markus comes to his rescue but he sees his friend is already surrounded by the enemy. Jani curses and has to surrender but quickly gestures at Markus to keep going.

 And so the man does. The success of his team is in his hands only now.

‘Almost, almost!’, Kapu pants as he runs to the flag. He’s almost there. In the corner of his eye he sees two men of the other team approaching, their guns ready. A bit aimlessly Kapu shoots at them.

 Satisfied he can hear he has hit one target.

Desperately he basically dives into the flag while he feels some paint hit his left arm and leg.

 ‘Captured!’, he huffs.

‘Your team is quite stubborn. We caught our flag first and you still went on’, some of the enemies snorts.

 The game is finally over and Jani joins Markus again. They have removed their helmets and laugh.

‘Well, that’s one way to keep your stamina high’, Jani grins.

 ‘Sure’, Kapu chuckles as he pats his friend on the shoulder. ‘Maybe we should invite the other bandmembers too one day for a paintball fight, huh?’

 ‘Definitively. They’ll like it.’


	23. Twenty-three: ARguing (Jaska/Marko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to spam you guys with the dumbest and laziest ficlets ever.  
> I just want this to be over with

It was past midnight when Marko still hasn’t slept yet and he’s getting pretty agitated because of it.

The whole day went pretty chaotic and even sleep couldn’t save him or so it seemed.

While he was turning around in his bed, shifting his head on his pillow, trying to sleep without or with it, he suddenly heard a loud crack in the hallway like something fell.

 Alerted, he jumped out of bed and armed with the mic stand, he sneaked to the hallway.

“Jaska!” he exclaimed when he saw it was his friend.

 “Marko, I’m so sorry and-” the tall guitarist stuttered an apology for what?

Now the singer’s eyes went from Jaska to the ground. And there it laid, the vase from his grandfather. It was broken.

 “What have you done?” without thinking Marko just snapped right there.

Jaska tried to explain but Marko wouldn’t let him.

 “That was from my grandfather just before he died!” the singer barked.

“I told you, I’m sorry! It was an accident and it was dark in the hallway,” Jaska exclaimed.

 “You could’ve put the lights on,” Marko retorted.

“But that might wake you up.”

“I wasn’t sleeping anyway. And now the vase is broken!”

“I’m sorry, okay?! I didn’t mean it. It’s just a vase, Marko. Get over it!”

“No! This holds a special place in my heart. Something you won’t understand,” Marko snorts back. Then he fell to his knees, sitting in the mess Jaska accidentally created.


	24. Twenty-four: Making up afterwards (Jaska/Marko)

Jaska carefully kneeled down by his friend and tried to sooth him by rubbing his back and shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, Jaska. I’m tired and… and I know I’m not the only one who lost their grandfather. I’m such a mess.”  
“It’s okay, Marko. I’m sorry for saying that. And I’m sorry about the vase. Just know, I really didn’t mean to break it,” the guitarist whispers.  
“I… my exhaustion shouldn’t be a lame excuse for my childish anger. I’m sorry, Jaska.”  
“It’s alright. Let’s go to sleep, huh?”  
“I can’t sleep,” Marko mutters.  
Now the other man grins and whispers: “What if you slept next to me tonight?”  
“Good plan. And tomorrow we’ll clean up the mess,” Marko smiles.  
“Good plan indeed,” Jaska smiles back.


	25. Twenty-five: Gazing into each other's eyes (Olli/Jaska)

The two guitarists lay outside at night. The grass is surprisingly warm and the sky is clear which makes it a great night to stargaze.

The two men’s hands are entwined.

Olli points out all the star constellations he knows.

“If you’re at sea, you got to recognize them,” the blond man explains. Jaska hums along and nods.  
When Olli looks sideways, Jaska is looking at him.

 “What are you doing?” he stammers surprised.

Jaska chuckles.

 “I’m looking at you, silly. Your eyes are wonderful and reflect the stars. So I thought, why not look in my lover’s eyes?”

The answer makes Olli laugh and then he goes silent, stunned by Jaska’s wonderful eyes.

And so the two guitarists only have eye for each other and forget they were actually stargazing.


	26. Twenty-six: Getting married (Kapu/Marko)

Everyone is chatting with each other and having a drink. Some people are dancing as well.

Marko walks up to his friend and sticks out his hand: “Come on, dance with me.”

 “Aw, Marko, I don’t… know how,” Markus stammers all embarrassed.

“Just go with the flow. Besides, the fresh groom should show off his mad dancing moves,” Marko winks.

His partner rolls his eyes: “Alright. Just because you make for a handsome second player.”

He takes Marko’s hand and together they join the crowd on the dancefloor.

 “After all,” Marko grins, “As we’re now officially married, we should off a little, don’t you think?”

“Totally,” Markus now laughs.


	27. Twenty-seven: On one of their birthdays (Kapu/Jani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally it happens

Kapu has his birthday celebrated at the studio. Marko, Olli and Jari are present already.

 “Where, eh, is Jani and Jaska?” Markus wonders.

“Getting the big cake,” Olli winks at his friend.

“Interesting. Now I’m curious what kind of ‘big’ cake I should expect,” the keyboardist chuckles.

“Since it was Jani’s idea, expect something grand,” Jari chuckles amused.

And so the four men are waiting in the living for their two other bandmembers to arrive.

Finally Jaska appears in the door opening with the cake. And said cake is indeed big.

It makes Kapu’s jaw drop.

 “Gosh,” he exclaims.

Even Marko seems to be surprised by the size of the delicious looking cake.

Jaska carries the cake all the way to his friend.

 “There ya go, for the birthday boy!”

Markus frowns and mumbles: “But where is Ja-”

More he cannot so for the top of the cake suddenly ‘explodes’ and the ‘missing’ friend jumps out of the cake. Splatters of frosting and whipped cream gets everywhere in the room.

 “Happy birthday, Markus!” Jani shouts.


	28. Twenty-eight: Doing something ridiculous (Jaska/Jani)

Before the show started, Jani had confronted his friend Jaska. He whispered something in the taller man’s ear and said man looked confused and then he laughed.

 “Are you serious?”

“I bet you’re strong enough,” Jani grins in reply.

Then the two men give each other a meaningful look before they go onstage.

 

Somewhere in the middle of the gig, Jani’s standing on the higher podium.

He gestures at his friend: “Ready?”

Jaska nods and gives him a thumbs up. Then the guitarist shuffles closer to his friend. He slightly goes through his knees, lowering himself.

And that’s when Jani climbs onto the taller man’s shoulders.

 “Steady?” Jaska ask.

“Ready when you are,” Jani smirks. Jaska stands up with the bassist on his shoulders. The crowd starts cheering at the ridiculous duo and Jani raises his bass to the fans.

 “Looks like they like it,” he grins at his friend.

“Yep. But now you should get off my shoulders before you’re getting too heavy,” Jaska chuckles.

“Alright, alright!”


	29. Twenty-nine: Doing something sweet (Jaska/Jari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished

“Jaska speaking.”

“This is Jari. How are you doing?”

“Oh, hey, Jari! I’m doing fine. But what about you?”

“I can’t sleep. Did I wake you up?”

“No, not at all. Was watching some series. And you?”

“Had some nightmares. Now I can’t sleep.”

“Oh… you know what? Come over to me? We can watch the series together? Or do something else to distract you from the nightmares?”

 “Would you really do that… for me?”

“Of course! You’re my best friend!”

“Well, thank you!”

…

“Or should I come over to you?”

“If it isn’t too much? I’m so sorry for acting like a child, Jaska.”

“It’s alright, Jari. You’re not being childish. And I don’t mind driving to you. It’s just fifteen minutes so I don’t mind. See you soon.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”


	30. Thirty: Donig something hot (Jani/Marko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall ready for the shortest fic ever???
> 
> I give up lmao

[May contain explicit content. Do you still want to continue?]

 

>> If _no_ : Thank god.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>> If _yes_ : You dirty pervert. Also, _error404 “hot stuff with Jani/Marko” not found_. 

_Writer.exe has stopped working_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember me to never do a 30 day challenge ever again :')


End file.
